The Haunting of Hotel Del Coronado
by hotdxfan
Summary: Summary is inside
1. Chapter 1

The Haunting of Hotel Del Coronado

Note: The original location of this hotel is in San Diego, but since this will be my version of the original legend. It will be located in a small town called Hanes village, where their bus breaks down at. Just so you know I don't know if this place is real or not so don't judge on the location just enjoy the story.

Note: Also this story is fiction except for the hotel which is real and is actually haunted.

Introduction...How it all began...

October 31st, 1984... Hotel Del Coronado

It was just an normal night at the hotel, the guests of Hotel Del Coronado were having their annual Halloween Party. As everyone was dancing and having fun, no one knew that there was a killer on the loose. The guests were occupied listening to the music, a mysterious hooded figure walked into the ball room, with a machete. He started swinging the weapon around and cutting everyone and everything in sight. There were over 100 people in that ball room. All innocent and now they were all dead.

The man just laughed as he watched them all scream in horror, he thought they were all dead but one guest was still alive and she was hiding inside of a closet. The man didn't know she was there so he grabbed a small towel out of the hands of one of the dead bodies and wiped off his weapon.

He left the hotel smiling, "No one will know what happened to them!" He spoke to himself as he left going out the door.

Twenty years later...

October 31st, 2014

Monday Night Raw...

It was the end of the show and all the superstars and divas were getting ready to leave for their next stop in San Diego, California. John was in his locker room packing his bag when Randy and Mike walked in. "Hey John you ready to go the bus is leaving in thirty minutes." Randy asked him. John nodded, "Yeah just gather up the other guys so we can leave before the storm comes in." He told them. They nodded as they grabbed their bags and gathered up the other guys. While Randy, Mike, and John were getting the other superstars. Trinity aka Naomi was getting the divas ready to leave, alright girls the bus will be here in about twenty minutes so make sure you have everything you need." She told them. They all nodded, "Hey Trinity where is the next stop anyway?" asked AJ. "I think Stephanie told me we were going to San Diego for Smack down and then head to Arizona." She told her. "Okay well I'm all packed let's roll out!" She shouted headed for the door.

The buses arrived out front waiting for the superstars and divas. As everyone stepped outside they saw two huge greyhound buses waiting for them. "Wow Vince wasn't playing when he said no one was driving in this weather." Nikki told them. "Dam straight, and for some crazy reason we can't drive either! " Paul told them stepping off the bus.

"Yeah which means if you snore then big show is allowed to knock you out!" Stephanie told him smiling stepping off the bus behind her husband. Paul looked at her confused, "What I do not snore!" He told her. "Yes you do and all the guys will agree with me. Right guys?" She asked them. "She's right man you do snore and very loudly if I might add." Chris told him. "Whatever!" He told them. Stephanie just shook her head, as she walked towards the divas. "You ladies ready we're on the bus behind them since there is a lot of us and we won't have to suffer from the guys snoring either." She told them. They nodded as everyone got on their buses.

About three hours into the trip the buses started to sound funny. "Hey Joey was going on with the bus?" Paul asked their driver. "I don't know but it doesn't sound good, I'll check it out!" He told them as he stopped the bus and stepped outside to check the engine. He looked it over but everything seemed normal, so he closed the hood and got back on the bus. "Everything seems fine, let's just try to get to our destination and I'll call someone to come check it out just in case." He told Paul. Paul nodded as Joey started the bus again it sounded fine and they were able to go a few more miles until boom. Both buses came to a complete stop.

"Now what?" asked Brie who was on the other bus. "I think the buses just broke down again!" Stephanie told her. "Oh great I feel like we're in Scooby-Doo!" Alicia told them. Steph turned to her, "Why?" She asked. "Because not only did our bus break down but we're sitting in front of this spooky, creepy hotel!" She told her pointing out the window.

Stephanie and the other divas saw what she was pointing at and looked in horror. "Well hopefully we won't have to go there! We just need to stay calm and be glad it's not rain...raining" She finished. "Oh great now what!" Cameron asked Stephanie. "I'm calling Paul and see what they have planned." She told her pulling out her phone.

Now that they are stuck, what's gonna happen next?

Will they find out the dark secret about this hotel?

Find out in the next chapter!

Please read and review!


	2. Chapter 2

Haunting of Hotel Del Coronado

Chapter 2 This place is creepy

As Stephanie called her husband, she thought about what to tell the ladies if they had to stay at the hotel. She got off the phone with Paul and turned to the divas, "Well girls, looks like we're stuck here for the night!" She told them. "What we can't go into that hotel it's way to creepy!" AJ told her. "AJ we can't stay on the bus either, we need to get out of this rain before it gets worse." Steph told her. "Okay as long as we stay together right?" She asked her. Stephanie nodded, "No worries AJ, we'll stick together like glue okay!" She told her. AJ nodded as she grabbed her bag, "Okay!" She told her.

Meanwhile on the other bus Paul was hoping that someone was inside the hotel so they could get out of the rain. "Alright guys grab your bags, I'm gonna go get the divas and meet you all at the hotel." Paul told them. They all nodded as they gathered their bags and Paul ran to the other bus. He got to the bus and banged on the door, Trinity jumped at the noise but noticed it was Paul and opened the door. "Alright I hope you ladies have your things ready because the bottom is about to drop any minute now. "No worries we're ready let's go!" Stephanie told him. He nodded as he stepped off the bus and helped all the divas off the bus. "Okay the guys are meeting us at the hotel." He told them as they ran towards the hotel.

As they got to the door of the hotel, Paul reached for the door knocker which looked like the head of a dragon and knocked three times. The door opened slowly and a strange man was standing there in the doorway. "Good Evening can I help you all with something?" He asked smiling. Paul nodded, "Yeah our buses broke down and we were wondering if we could stay here for the night until we can get a hold of someone to come get us." Paul asked him. The man smiled, "Of course you can stay here besides, there's a horrible storm coming in soon. So please come inside!" He told them opening the door wider so they could come inside.

As they all walked inside, they noticed just how big this hotel was. There were over 300 rooms and five floors, plus a large library with about 500 books. "Wow this place is huge, I just hope none of us get lost!" Randy thought to himself. "If you all don't mind please follow me to your rooms!" The man told them. They all nodded as they followed him upstairs to their rooms. "We have four suites for the couples if you won't to stay in them and the other rooms have two queen size beds in each room, enjoy your stay. I promise it will be to die for and if you need anything just scream!" He told them smiling giving them each a key. Before he walked away he turned to Paul, "Feel free to check out our lounge downstairs it has a bar and a lot of food if you're hungry." He finished leaving them to themselves.

Everyone was silent until Stephanie spoke, "Okay everyone let's get settled in our rooms and then we can check out this place!" She told them. They all nodded as everyone found a room and got settled in.

Inside AJ and Alicia room things were really quiet. "Hey Alicia does this place seem a little scary to you?" She asked breaking the silence. Alicia just looked at and smiled, "A little but you have nothing to worry about. We're only here for the night and then we're gone in the morning." She told her. AJ nodded, "Yeah okay! I guess I'm just a little..." She was interrupted by a loud noise. "Did you hear that?" AJ asked Alicia looking around the room. Alicia nodded, "Yeah it sounded like it came from the bathroom." She told her walking towards the door. Alicia opened the door and screamed, "Ahhhhhhh! AJ we need to get out of here now!" She spoke softly grabbing her hand and running out the door.

They had no idea that what they saw was only he beginning and now they were gonna have to fight for their lives to get out of this hotel, because the Haunting of Hotel Del Coronado had just begun.

What's gonna happen next when Alicia and AJ tell Stephanie and Paul what they saw?

Will they believe them?

What did Alicia see?

Find out in the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

The Haunting of Hotel Del Coronado

Chapter 3 The Horror Begins

Paul and Stephanie were getting settled in their room when they heard loud knocking on the door. "Who is it?" Stephanie asked. "It's Alicia and AJ!" She yelled. Steph opened the door, "Hey girls what's the matter, you two look like you've seen a ghost?" Stephanie asked them. "It's worst than that we saw a dead body in our bathroom!" AJ told her. "What? Are you serious? A body in your room?" Stephanie asked her confused. Alicia nodded as she grabbed Stephanie by the hand and dragged her to their room. "Go look for yourself and you'll see that I'm not crazy." Alicia told her pointing inside.

Stephanie raised an eyebrow as she pushed the door open and walked inside. She walked towards the bathroom and peeked inside, she looked in horror as she saw bloody handwriting on the mirror, then she turned towards the tub and pulled the curtain back. "Alicia!" She yelled.

Alicia ran inside, "Did you see the body?" She asked her. Stephanie shook her head, "No! But was this water in here before?" She asked Alicia. "No the tub was empty, when I came in here unless..." Alicia thought about it and reached inside the tub. As she reached her hand in something grabbed her, "Ahhhhhhh! Help something got me!" She screamed in horror. Stephanie and AJ grabbed her around the waist and pulled. "Pull! Pull!" AJ yelled pulling as hard as she could. "Paul we need your help!" Stephanie screamed. Paul ran inside, Alicia was halfway under the water along with AJ until, Paul along with Stephanie pulled them both out. "Pull on three! One, two, three!" He yelled as they pulled together. AJ was soaked but Alicia wasn't breathing. "Come on foxy breath for me!" Stephanie whispered trying for a pulse. "Come on Alicia breath please!" AJ begged wrapped in a towel. Stephanie tried CPR and on the third try, finally got Alicia to breath. She coughed up water but she was fine.

Alicia looked in shock as she stared around the bathroom and realized that she almost drowned in a tub of water, but how? The tub wasn't that deep or did something or someone really try to pull her in. She didn't know but what she did know was that she wasn't staying in this room for the night.

"Alicia are you okay?" Stephanie asked giving her a towel. Alicia nodded, "Yeah but how the hell did that happen?" She asked her. Stephanie shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know but I think we need to ask that creepy guy downstairs about this place, but let's get the others first before..." She was cut off by a loud scream.

"What was that?" AJ asked them. "I don't know let's go check it out, sounded like it came from Mike and Dolph's room." Paul told them.

As they ran to their room, they saw blood coming from the room. Paul went in first to check it out and there laying on the bed was the body of Mike Mizanin.

What happen to The Miz?

Where is Dolph? Is he still alive?

Are the others safe?

Find out in the next chapter!

Please read and review!


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry these first few chapters are a little short but hopefully the last few chapters after chapter 5 will be longer but enjoy reading anyway!

The Haunting of Hotel Del Coronado

Chapter 4 The first victim

Paul looked in horror as he turned back to his wife, AJ, and Alicia. "What is it Paul?" She asked him. Mike is dead and Dolph is nowhere to be seen. "Oh my god what happened?" Steph asked him. "I don't know looks like his tongue was cut out and so was his internal organs." Paul told her.

Stephanie just covered her mouth in shock, "We have to find Dolph, what if something happen to him too? What about the others we need to find them now!" She told him. Paul nodded as he grabbed a sheet off the other bed and covered up Mike's body.

As they left the room, Paul went and knocked on everyone's door. "Hey let's go everybody out, come on everybody in the hallway ASAP!" Paul yelled. After several minutes everyone came out of their rooms, "Hey Paul what's going on?" John asked coming out of his room. "We have a situation!" Paul told him. "What is it?" asked Randy. "Mike is dead and Dolph is missing!" Stephanie told them standing next to Paul. "What!" they all yelled in together. "How was he killed?" Nikki asked holding John's hand. "His tongue was cut out and his internal organs. Who ever did this cut him up a lot! Which is why we have to find Dolph and get the hell out of here!" Paul told her. They all nodded, "So how do we find Dolph?" Mark asked him. "We split up in five groups. There's twenty of us so, group one will be Mark and Show go with Summer, Paige, and Randy. Group two will be John, Nikki, Bryan, Brie, and Nattie. Group three will be Trinity, Jey, Jimmy, Arianna and Nattie . Group four will be me, Stephanie, AJ, Alicia, Roman, and Kofi." Everyone know what group they're in? " Paul asked them. They all nodded, " Okay this hotel is huge so there is enough ground for each group to cover. Group one will take the east wing, group two will take the west wing, group three will have the south wing, and we'll take the North wing. Everyone knows what to do right, let's find Dolph so we can get the hell out of here." He told them giving each group some flashlights he found on the bus before they came to the hotel.

"Now it's gonna get dark soon and it's storming really bad outside, so the flashlights are just in case the lights go out. Remember stay together!" Stephanie told them. Everyone nodded as they went there separate ways not knowing that some one was going to kill them each one by one.

Let's hope everyone sticks together.

meanwhile...elsewhere inside of a basement under the hotel, Dolph was screaming for help, "Please somebody help me. " He spoke weakly. " No one can hear you! Your friends are going to join you really soon!" He laughed grabbing a sharp machete and a black hoodie and went out the door.

Will anyone find Dolph?

Can they escape this maniac?

How will they survive?

Find out in the next chapter!

Please read and review!


	5. Chapter 5

The Haunting of Hotel Del Coronado

Chapter 5 The search

Part I

On the east wing group one was searching all the rooms. "Do you think we'll find Dolph?" Summer asked Paige. "I don't know! I mean I barely knew the guy, but I sure do hope so." She told her as they walked behind Randy, Mark, and Show. Randy noticed that the girls were to far behind and stopped, "Hey girls come on! Can't let you get left behind, we have to stick together remember." He told them waving his hand for them to catch up.

"Sorry Randy!" Summer told him as they ran to catch up with them. "Look I know you girls are scared but..." Randy paused as he heard a noise. "Mark! Show did you hear that?" Randy asked them. "What is it Randy?" Mark asked him. " I don't know sounded like a scratching noise." He told him. Mark nodded as he turned to Show and nodded as well, "Girls stay close and don't wonder off!" Show told them as he walked a few steps ahead with right behind him as he checked an empty room.

As he walked inside he tried to turn the light on but nothing. "Okay that's weird? The light won't come on!" He told them. He grabbed his a flashlight from Mark and turned it around. "That's strange there sure is a lot of books in here. I wonder if any of them have some information on this creepy place." He asked them. Mark shrugged his shoulders, "There's only one way to find out! Let's look and see what we find!" He told them. They nodded as Randy waved his flashlight around he spotted a lantern on a nearby table. "Hey I found an lantern and some matches!" He told them as he lit the lantern.

He sat the lantern on a nearby table and looked at the books. "Now we can read some books and get some information on this place! Everybody grab some books and start searching!" Randy told them. They nodded as everyone grabbed some books and laid them on the table. As they were reading, Summer found something interesting behind a bookshelf. As she pulled a book down, the shelf started to move slowly to the side. Summer was stunned at first but she decided to check it out anyway. She peeked inside but didn't see anything until...

Someone pulled her inside and the bookshelf closed back. No one noticed she was gone until Paige called her name. "Hey Summer have you found anything?" Paige asked her looking at a book. She didn't get a answer, "Summer? Summer? Guys Summer, she's missing!" She told them in panic. They stood in shock as they tried to figure out where Summer was at. Now two of their coworkers and friends was missing and one is dead.

Meanwhile on the west wing group 2

was busy searching for any clue that could tell them about the hotel. "Hey guys check this room out it's locked!" Nikki told them. John walked over to her, "Let me see." He told her trying to open the door. "Why is room locked? I mean is this the only one that's locked?" Brie asked them. They both shrugged as everyone tried to open the door. "I think this door is locked for a reason! We need to find out why! Let's keep looking for some answers and Dolph." Bryan told them.

Meanwhile...back on the east wing. Mark and the others were still looking for Summer. "Summer! Summer! Come on girl where are you?" Mark yelled. As they were searching for Summer, Show spotted a mysterious book that just stood out from the others. He walked towards the table and opened the book, "Hey guys check out this book!" He told them. They ran towards him as Show opened the book, "Wow look at this! There was a crazy murder in this hotel and it happened on the north wing of this hotel." He told them. Paige covered her mouth, "Oh my god, do you think the killer is still in this hotel?" She asked them. Show just looked at her and half smiled, "I don't know Paige, but we better get to Paul and the others because those people that were killed could be spirits of their souls and better go fast!" He told her. She nodded as they ran out of the library not knowing that someone was watching them very closely.

What will happen next?

Find out in the next chapter!

Please read and review!


	6. Chapter 6

The Haunting of Hotel Del Coronado

Chapter 6 The Search

Part II

On the north wing, Paul and his group were searching the bottom of the hotel which had a ball room. Where they had parties and other activities. "Dolph! Hey Dolph where are you?" Paul yelled. As they continued searching in other rooms, Kofi heard a strange noise behind him. "Guys did you hear that?" He asked them. Paul turned to him, "What is it Kofi?" He asked. "I don't know! I just feel like someone or something is following us." He told him. Paul nodded, " No worries buddy! We're all here together and I'm sure it's just your imagination!" He told him. Kofi nodded as they continued searching for any more clues.

After several minutes of looking, Stephanie noticed that AJ was quiet. "AJ? AJ please say something!" Stephanie called again. She started to panic, "Alicia where did AJ go?" She asked her. Alicia shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know! She was just here, it's like she just disappeared!" Alicia told her. "Alright everyone we have to find..." Steph was cut off by a loud scream. "Somebody help me! Please anybody!" She yelled. "Oh my god that's AJ! Let's go now!" Alicia told them as they ran towards the screaming.

As they were looking for AJ, on the south wing Trinity and the gang were just checking out one of the big suites. "Hey guys check this room out!" She told them stepping inside the room. "Wow this suite is huge, I wonder what happened here? It looks like someone slept here but never checked out." Jey told them looking all the luggage on the floor. The bed was messed up and the drawers were all sitting on the floor. "Looks like somebody was looking for something."Jimmy told them. "Yeah but what?" asked Nattie. "I have no idea! But we need to find the others and let them know someone else was staying in this hotel and they didn't get out." He told her. She nodded as they left the room, walking down the hallway. Something shiny behind a door caught Trinity's eye, "What the hell is that?" She asked herself. As she walked towards it someone came from behind the door and Trinity jumped back. "Ahhhhhh! Jey help!" Trinity screamed. Jey turned around and saw the man in the black hoodie trying to attack Trinity.

"Hey leave her alone you creep!" He shouted. The man turned to him and smiled, "Oh! What are you gonna do?" He asked smiling. "I'm gonna kick your ass!" Jey told him. "Try your best!" He told him walking towards Jey.

Jey hesitated at first and then he tackled the man to the ground, knocking the machete out of his hand. He punched him a few times and got up, "Trinity run now!" He told her. She nodded as they took off running down the dark narrow hallway. They found an empty room and ran inside closing the door behind them.

"Who in the hell was that?" Nattie asked them catching her breath. "I don't know, but I sure hope everyone else is okay." Jimmy told her. Nattie nodded her head, after a while they heard footsteps outside and someone opening the door. "We're trapped! We're gonna die!" Arianna cried. As the door opened they were surprised at who they saw.

"Oh my god! Randy!" Trinity whispered. "Thank goodness you guys are okay!" He told them. "Same here. Where's Summer?" Trinity asked them. "We don't know we've been looking all over this place for her. We don't know where she's at." Show told them. "Oh no! We have to find her now! There's some crazy maniac running around here with a damn machete." Nattie told them. They nodded as they ran down the hall hoping to find all their friends before it was to late.

Meanwhile Paul and the others were following the scream to a basement. "You girls stay here with Roman, Kofi come with me!" Paul told them. They nodded as Kofi followed him into the basement. As Paul peeked inside he couldn't believe what he was seeing. "Oh my god! Kofi are you seeing this?" He asked him as they stepped inside. They found newspaper clippings all over the wall of the murder that took place twenty years ago. "I don't believe this, this freak or whoever he is, has been keeping every newspaper clipping since the murder." Paul told him. Kofi nodded as he turned around to the other wall and saw something very disturbing, " Hey Paul! I don't think it was an accident that our buses broke down, look at this!" He told him pointing at some spikes in the corner. "Who ever is doing this, wanted us to come here. Which means we need to get out now before..." He was cut off by someone moaning.

They turned to see another room and some light was coming from it. "Hey let's check out that room!" Paul told him. Kofi nodded as they walked towards the door and slowly opened the door.

"Oh my god! Summer! AJ! You're okay!" Paul yelled as he and Kofi ran towards them. The girls were tied to the wall, and we're scared to death. "Oh thank goodness you guys are here! Get us out of here!" Summer whispered to them. They nodded as Paul started to untie them, while Kofi kept the lookout for the psycho. "Are you two okay?" Kofi asked them as they walked towards the door. "Yeah I think so!" AJ told them. They walked out of the basement and back to the others.

"Summer! AJ! Thank god you two are safe, but did you find Dolph?" Stephanie asked them. They all shook their heads, "No but we did see..." Kofi was cut off because something was dripping on him. "What's the matter Kofi?" Stephanie asked him. "I thought I felt something drip on my shoulder." He told her. He felt it again and this time he looked up, there was blood on the ceiling, and it was fresh blood. Where is that blood coming from?" AJ asked standing next to Alicia.

"I don't know but it's coming from the ceiling and all on the wall going into that little room right there." Roman told her. He went to check it out and as he opened the door, he saw Dolph's body cut up.

As the others looked in shock, they now knew that someone was after them.

What will happen next?

Find out in the next chapter!

Please read and review!


	7. Chapter 7

The Haunting of Hotel Del Coronado

Chapter 7 Room 345

Note: In one of the groups I put Nattie twice, but she is actually in the group with Trinity and Eve Marie is in John's group!

John and his group were still trying to figure out what was in the locked room. "What do you think could've been inside that room?" Daniel asked John. John shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know! But there's a way to find out!" He told him. "And what's that?" asked Nikki. "I'll tell you when we find the others because we'll need their help!" John told her as they continued searching other rooms, none of them knew that something was watching them until. ... a flying object came at them. "Hey watch out!" Brie yelled. They all lowered their heads as the object came back towards them. "It's coming back!" She yelled again. "What the hell is that?" Nikki asked. "It looks like a freaking saw blade." Daniel told her.

"Well I belive that means the thing is haunted and we were almost killed! Let's get the hell out of here and find the others now!" Brie told them as they stood up. "Besides I think that thing is..." before she could finish it came back. "Never mind run!" She yelled as they ran down the room. As they ran Eve Marie tripped and hit the floor, as she did this the saw blade caught the back of her head and cut her up splitting her head down the middle.

Everyone stopped as they heard Eve screaming, "Ahhhhhhh!" Nikki covered her mouth in horror as she and the others watched as one of their friends was killed right in front of them. "Come on we have to go now!" John told them grabbing Nikki by the hand. They continued running until, " John! Nikki! Daniel! Brie! You guys are okay, but where's Eve Marie?" asked Paul. "John just looked at him and the others with sympathy, "She's dead!" He told them " What happened?" AJ asked them. "We were chased by some kind of haunted saw blade and it got Eve Marie when she fell. By the time we tried to help her it was to late! The blade had got her." Brie told her.

"Oh my god this is crazy! What are we gonna do now?" Stephanie asked Paul. "I don't know! But we need to find the others and figure this out." He told her. Stephanie nodded as they stood silent for a while and then suddenly, "Oh by the way can you two help us get into a locked room?"John asked Paul and Roman. "Yeah! Why?" Roman askes him. "I'm not sure but I think there's something in that room that can help us." He told him. Paul and Roman both looked at each other and then at John, "Okay! Let's go what room is it?" They asked together. "Room 345!" He told them. As he took them back to the room, "See it's locked!" John showed them. Roman nodded as he stood back and kicked the door several times. On the third kick the door opened, "Wow that was easy!" Nikki told John. John nodded, "Yeah it was, that's why I asked them." He told her. As they peeked inside, no one could believe what they were seeing, "What the hell happened here?" Brie asked them. "I don't know but who ever it was, they didn't get out alive! There's blood everywhere, on the floor, on the sheets. What's going on?" Stephanie asked them. They all shrugged their shoulders as they stood in silence.

After a few minutes of silence, Paul heard a strange noise. "What was that?" He asked them. They shrugged their shoulders, "I don't know! It sounded like it came from the hallway. "John told him. "Alright it doesn't look like there is anything in here that can help us. Let's just get out of here!" Roman told them. They all nodded as they walked towards the door, the lights went out!

"Oh great you got to kidding me!" John yelled out as he reached for the door. "Wait it's locked! We can't get out!" He told them. "What! Let me try!" Roman told him as he pulled on the door. He tried several times but the door wouldn't open. Then suddenly the window blew open, "What's going on? This storm is out of control, we have to get out of here." Daniel spoke. Everyone nodded in agreement as Roman and John tried to opened the door again, there was a loud scream and then...crash! Summer went flying through the window. "Summer!" Stephanie screamed as she ran towards the window. She looked outside and saw summer on the ground. "Oh my god!" Stephanie whispered covering her mouth. Paul looked towards the window and saw what was left of summer on the ground, her legs were all twisted.

"Now what?" He asked them holding his wife. Everyone just looked at each other, until Daniel broke the silence, "We need to figure out how to get out of this room." He told them. They all nodded, "That's a good idea, but we can't see anything so we can get out." John told him. "Well we need a miracle or something unusual to happen like..." before Roman could finish his sentence. They heard voices in the hallway, "Stephanie, Paul, John anybody! Please answer us!" Trinity yelled. "Oh my god that's Trinity!" AJ spoke. "Trinity we're in the room, we can't get out!" She yelled back. Trinity heard AJ and spoke, "Hold on and stand back Mark, Show do your stuff." She told them as they nodded and counted to three, "One, two, three!" They yelled together as they kicked the door in. "Hey anybody need to be rescued?" Mark asked them grinning. "Oh man are we glad to see all of you!" Paul told them as he led the ladies out of the room first, then him and the guys followed behind them.

"Alright I think now that we're all together again, we should definitely not split up again.!" Randy told them. He was just happy, that he found their friends safe. "Hey where is summer?" Nattie asked. "She was thrown out of the window but some kind of supernatural force." Daniel told her. The girls just covered their mouths in horror, they all had issues with Summer but none of them wanted her dead.

"Hey let's get back to the lobby, maybe we can find a phone!" John told them as he led his friends down the hallway. "Everyone stay together!" Show told them. As they walked for several minutes, Alicia noticed it was getting cold, like the AC had been jacked up. "Hey has anybody noticed how cold it's gotten?" She asked them. "Yeah its like the air all of a sudden came on, but why? I mean it's the middle of fall and we're in California. It's not cold but then it's not hot either or at least not hot enough for the air to be on this high. I can see my breath when I talk!" Roman told them.

They all nodded and continued down the hall to the stairs, that led to the lobby. As they got to the lobby, no one could belive what they was seeing. "Good Evening Ladies and Gentlemen! Hope you're enjoying your stay!" The man told them.

Paul and the others looked at him confused. "Wait you're the one that was trying to kill my wife!" Jon yelled. The man just smiled, "I don't know what you're talking about! If you want to leave go ahead, I'm not gonna stop you!" He told them.

They looked at Paul and he nodded as they all ran towards the door, "The door it won't open! What's going on?" He asked turning around.

The man just laughed, "I told you once you've checked in there's no checking out! Enjoy your stay here forever!" He laughed as they screamed in horror.

What will happen next?

Find out because there is a twist!


End file.
